


渴 Thirsty

by Tiffany0809



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany0809/pseuds/Tiffany0809
Summary: 一辆由于ksy在歌谣祭上的渔网透视装引发的jww吃醋反被撩的小破车
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 3





	渴 Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> 其实写的很糟糕 望见谅 但是圆顺必须给我doi

被全圆佑一条短信叫去房间的权顺荣其实已经做好了心理准备，毕竟他看到今天舞台服装的一瞬间就已经料想到自家醋坛子打翻的后果，但当他站在全圆佑房间门口时心里还是有点不服气：  
“为什么总被这个家伙牵着鼻子走呢？”  
全圆佑给他开了门，眸色深沉地望着他，又不知道从哪里拿出了一个纸袋子递给权顺荣。  
“这……是什么啊？”权顺荣一只手紧张地绞着睡衣的衣角，另一只手接过袋子。  
“你穿上就行了。”全圆佑背对着他坐在床上，不知道脸上是什么表情。  
权顺荣脸红地想着怕不是什么女仆装小兔子之类的情趣道具，但真正打开袋子之后他愣住了。  
牛皮纸袋里正安静地躺着一件对他相当熟悉的衣服——今天舞台的渔网透视装。  
“这……Cody姐姐已经收走了啊……怎么在你这里……”  
“……我……我……趁他们不注意偷偷拿来的……不会被发现的……大不了，大不了说丢了就是了。”  
全圆佑还是不回头，声音闷闷的，但权顺荣还是捕捉到了他染上绯红的耳朵。  
权顺荣努力控制住自己快要咧到耳朵的嘴角，窸窸窣窣地换上那件透视装，然后蹑手蹑脚地爬上床搂住全圆佑，充满情欲地舔了舔他发红的耳垂，又轻轻地趴在他耳边低语：“我们圆佑，真可爱啊kkkk……”  
全圆佑被他撩拨得浑身发热，再加上看到那双环着自己的手臂已经换上诱惑的渔网，而且那人竟然已经褪下睡裤，白花花的小腿和粉嫩的脚丫子就在自己眼前，心里又不自觉想起舞台上那人若隐若现的腹肌，还有胸前的红樱，下半身已然起了反应。  
“圆佑，”权顺荣将全圆佑的身体掰过来朝向自己，猛然被那人眼底翻涌的欲望刺中，他红着脸抓着全圆佑的手摸向自己的内裤，“我好难受，想让圆佑帮帮我……”  
全圆佑觉得现在非常渴，明明是自己准备惩罚一下今天分外勾人的小妖精，却被对方撩得浑身上下又渴又痒，想把那人摁在床上狠狠欺负一通的心情愈发强烈。他看到手下权顺荣内裤被高高顶起，前端分泌出的液体俨然弄湿了他的掌心，他凑近吻住权顺荣，一边开始慢慢摩挲着那人的凸起，一边隔着透视装揉捏他胸前的红樱。  
棉质内裤的颗粒感使得权顺荣无法控制住自己的呻吟，而那件该死的衣服上小而紧凑的网格伴随着全圆佑手上的动作并不怜惜地磨着他的胸口，又疼又爽。他觉得眼前雾蒙蒙的，脑子里已经成了浆糊，迷迷瞪瞪地一把抓住全圆佑的衣服想让对方离自己近一点。  
“刺啦”  
全圆佑一脸无奈地低头看着自己被扯破的睡衣，再对上权顺荣无辜的水汪汪的眼睛，一时说不上话来。  
“你……”他扶额得越来越大声，搞得权顺荣很是尴尬。  
“你别笑了！我，我又不是故意的！是你的睡衣不结实！我，我明天给你买一件新的，质量好的那种！”  
全圆佑笑得更大声了。  
权顺荣气极了，更使劲地把全圆佑的睡衣整个扒下来，然后狠狠地咬住对方的肩膀。  
“嘶——”全圆佑疼得龇牙咧嘴，把会咬人的小仓鼠从肩膀上扒拉下来推倒在柔软的床上，先是捏着委屈的小动物的脸颊肉，吻住他的嘴唇，又腾出一只手半褪下权顺荣的内裤，惩罚似在他的性器上揉了一把。  
“顺荣哥好凶呢，要接受惩罚哦。”  
在被进入的时候，权顺荣听见全圆佑低沉的声音在自己耳边说着。  
虽然已经做过很多次，但每次最开始接受那人的巨物还是会有些不太适应，权顺荣疼得不停叫唤，全圆佑只好先控制住自己的欲望，一面缓缓抽送，一面吻着对方发红的眼睛，等到权顺荣得趣了，表情放松下来，才开始用力地在权顺荣湿润紧致的穴里抽动着自己的性器，一点一点向更深处侵入。  
权顺荣觉得在自己身上努力耕耘的狡猾狐狸性感极了，尤其是下巴上欲落未落的一滴汗水，于是他伸出舌头将那颗汗水吞进肚子里，又咸又涩的味道满足了他心里小小的怀念头，得到了满足后，他又开始做些小动作，又是舔全圆佑锋利的下颌线，又是胡乱从肩膀到臀部把全圆佑摸一通，然后再带着一副贱兮兮的表情，撅着嘴凑到全圆佑面前让他亲：“嗯……好舒服……圆圆，要亲亲，亲亲我……”  
全圆佑一句话不说，像烙煎饼一样把权顺荣翻了个面，后入的姿势让全圆佑能够更深入地撞进权顺荣的高潮点。他一只手掰过权顺荣的脸，朝着那两瓣红润的唇吻了一下，另一只手向权顺荣身前探去，握住那人抖动的器物，一边撸动着，一边狠狠地操干他的后穴。  
“叫你再浪！”  
一遍过完，两人都浑身是汗躺在床上，权顺荣拧来拧去，因为衣服讲他的乳头磨得实在难受，身下的小兄弟又有抬头的迹象，于是他猛地爬起来坐在全圆佑身上。  
“？”全圆佑看着今天异常冲动的权顺荣愣了神。只见那人一把握住他的性器，在顶端轻轻地亲了一下，随即直接坐了上去。  
突如其来感受到的甬道的火热让全圆佑浑身发烫，他吃惊地盯着满面娇羞的小仓鼠一把将自己身上的透视装撕开，随即就明白了这家伙这么冲动的原因。  
“一件衣服就能让你爽了？”全圆佑眯着眼睛，笑嘻嘻地问。  
“你要是还行，就继续。”  
送上门的肥肉，没有不吃的道理。  
全圆佑觉得自己又渴了，挺了挺腰，权顺荣立马就舒服地叫出声来。  
“我还行不行，试试不就知道了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 所以不要问一个男人行不行……


End file.
